Lost Inhibitions
by LittleBella13
Summary: She is the shy, laid back kind of girl who has many inhibitions when it comes to the opposite sex. He is the confident and very Dominant alpha male. Can he bring her out of her shell and make her lose those inhibitions?


**Summary:**

**She is the shy, laid back kind of girl who has many inhibitions when it comes to the opposite sex. He is the confident and very Dominant alpha male. Can he bring her out of her shell and make her lose those inhibitions?**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story were created by Stephanie Meyer and solely belong to her. However, I have fun with them in my playground and want to see just how dirty they can get playing in the sandbox! The plot is all my doing and this is my first attempt at a story from scratch so please keep that in mind when reviewing. This will be a story with a BDSM theme to it and it is not for the faint of heart so if you are not 18 or not into BDSM type stories with lots of lemons, then just click that little x in the top right corner now before you even get started! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't have a beta for this story so all mistakes are mine!**

Chapter 1

It was a night just like any other when us girls get together. There was Alice, my best friend in the world, Rosalie and Angela. We were out for a few drinks, a lot of dancing and usually ending the night with all of my girls going home with some hot guy!

Which, of course, never happened for me.

My girlfriend told me once that I probably didn't get 'hit on' because I didn't send out the "Yeah, I'll fuck you vibe". She said that guys can sense that.

I didn't mind really, I was never one for "one-night stands" it's just not me. I was just glad to get out and let loose once in a while.

Alice and I just came off the dance floor and back to our seat when I got this strange feeling like I was being watched. It was so intense that I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck.

I looked around the room but I didn't notice anyone looking at me.

That was no surprise to me!

I told my friend Alice that I was just going to get a drink and asked her if she wanted one. She said she was still ok with what she had so off I went to the bar.

Jacob was working tonight and he asked me what I wanted. "Rum and Coke in a tall glass Jacob" I answered and waited patiently for him to get it.

Again, I had this feeling that I was being watched.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw him. He was staring at me with eyes that looked like he wanted to devour me or something.

He was tall, had un-tidy, bronzed-colored hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen! He was dressed in smoky grey dress pants, a black dress shirt and classy leather coat, not the biker style, more GQ like. He was sex personified and I felt a surge of energy shiver through my body that went straight to my pussy.

"Bella...Bella, that will be $4.50" Jacob said and I turned to him with a smile and gave him the money.

"Are you ok Bella? You're looking a little flushed?" Jacob knew me well, we were friends for some-time and he liked to joke with me.

"I'm fine Jacob" I said with a sly smile "I'm just a little hot...must be all the dancing". "Uh-hum" he said with a smirk. With that, I grabbed my drink off the bar and went back to stand with my girls.

I looked to where I seen him standing but he wasn't there anymore.

"Damn Bella, you're such an idiot" I thought to myself. Why couldn't I just have had the courage to walk over and say something. If ever I wanted to lose my inhibitions, it would have been with him.

Alice then asked me what I was thinking...was it that obvious I was thinking something? I proceeded to tell her about the man I saw and how delicious he was. She pfff'd and said "Yeah, like you would have done anything with him anyway". We laughed together and I said "You're probably right!"

A few minutes later, I was talking to Alice and I could see her eyes widen at something behind me. Before I could turn around, I sensed someone behind me. The hair stood up on the back of my neck and the shiver ran through my body again.

Just then, I heard his sexy voice whisper in my ear "May I buy you a drink?" I felt his fingertips slide down both my arms and it felt like an electrical current under his touch. My body had never reacted like this before and I was surprised at the instant dampness in my panties.

I bit my bottom lip and said "Sure" without even turning around.

He then asked me "What can I get for you?" and without even thinking about it I blurted out "I'll have an orgasm please."

Damn word vomit!

It was my favorite shot after all...but I felt a little embarrassed at myself and I heard Alice giggle.

He was standing so close behind me I could feel his silent laugh against my back and he then whispered "will that be just one, or would you prefer multiple?"

"Damn, now I need to change my panties," I thought to myself and I said "why don't you surprise me" and with that...he was gone!

"Oh my God, he was hot!" Alice said to me, checking him out as he walked away.

"Is that who you were telling me about?"

"Uh-hmm" was all I could say...All I could think of was how my body missed his touch. This was crazy, I never felt like this before with anyone, and he was a stranger, but yet, all I could think about was how he would feel inside me.

My pussy had a mind of its own and she was screaming for him!

I turned to Alice and said "If you only knew what was going through my mind right now. How my body reacts to him is so foreign to me. I've never felt like this before!"

Alice looked at me with this huge grin on her face and said "So, maybe you will be the one to leave with someone tonight."


End file.
